1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generating a predetermined number of image files from an original document or image data. The present invention further relates to an apparatus, system, method, computer product and medium, capable of converting an original document to image data and generating a predetermined number of image files from the image data.
2. Discussion of the Background
Today's image forming apparatuses are often capable of reading an original document, having a plurality of pages, as a single image file or a plurality of image files. When reading the original document as a plurality of image files, a user manually divides the original document into a predetermined number of document, sets, and feeds the original document, one set by one set, to generate an image file for each document set. The background image forming apparatus automatically assigns a file name or a sequential number to the generated image file. When a plurality of document sets are scanned sequentially in a single job, the background image forming apparatus automatically stores the document sets in a same folder.